Metallix
Mecha Sonic is the main antagonist of the Mecha Sonic's Reign Saga, he was built by Dr. Eggman, as four Sonic robots, Metal Sonic, tired and frustrated at his defeats by Sonic, fuses with the other three models to make Turbo Mecha Sonic, he then destroyed the Death Egg, he, Eggman and the Tails Doll are the only presumed survivors, then when he tries to kill Sonic and Shadow's friends, he was intervened by Spyro the Dragon, who teleported them away, saving their lives, among the latter was other famous Sonic characters including Sally Acorn from the Archie Comics, later, Mecha Sonic then went to the Mushroom Kingdom, where Shadow sent the Chaos Emeralds, then Sonic and Shadow followed using a few bits and pieces from the Death Egg, after the Vortrex incident, Eggman, the Tails Doll, Spyro, and the Mobians who he saved were sucked into the Vortrex, being spat out in the Beanbean Kingdom (Spyro and the Mobians), Bowser's Castle (Eggman) and a TV (Tails Doll), later on in the series, Eggman builds Mecha Mario, while he was in Bowser's Throne Room, Mecha Sonic broke into Eggman's chambers and released the robot, who then joins forces, then Mecha Sonic seemingly 'created' Mecha Kirby, seeing the real deal as a threat, then the four searched the Mushroom Kingdom together, trying to find the remaining 6 Emeralds, as he took one from a Sockop in Dimble Wood, Mecha Sonic is also seen capable of copying the attacks of his opponents, including Yoshi's Ground Pound, Shadow's Galick Gun and Luigi's Thunderhand technique Forms *Mecha Sonic *8-Bit Mecha Sonic *Metallix/Master Mecha Sonic *Fire Mecha Sonic *Plasma Mecha Sonic *Cape Mecha Sonic *Sword Mecha Sonic Attacks *Eraser Cannon *God Breaker *Radical Beam *Machine Gun *Rocket Blaster *Rage Kamehameha *Destructo Disc *Rocket *Turret *Mecha Kick *Machine Gun *Fire Ball (Fire Form) *Fire Blast (Fire Form) *Fire Punch (Fire Form) *Flame Wheel (Fire Form) *Plasma Kick (Plasma Form) *Plasma Ball (Plasma Form) *Plasma Spikes (Plasma Form) *Psycho Cut (Sword Form) *Omnislash (Sword Form) *Shun Goku Satsu *Energy Pulse *Death Ball *Lightning Barrier Copied *Axem Red's Arm Extend (Minus World Only) *Axem Red's Axe Attack *Axem Green's Earth Power *Axem Blue's Thunder Kick *Sonic's Light Speed Attack *Sonic's Hurricane Kick *Sonic's Sonic Tornado *Shadow's Chaos Blast *Shadow's Chaos Spear *Shadow's Galick Gun *Bowser's Power Fist *Bowser's Shell Slam *Yoshi's Ground Pound *Yaridovich's Spear Prowess *Smithy's Magnum *Meta Knight's Mach Tornado *Spyro's Draco Missile *Mario's Rapid Punch *Mario's Falcon Punch *Mario's Fire Kamehameha (Fire form only) *Mario and Luigi's Swing Bros (Uses allies) *Luigi's Luigi Missile *Luigi's Negative Zone *Boomer's Faint Attack *Domino's Halfire Blast *Domino and Cloaker's Magic Rolling Blade Attack *Baron Brrr's Ice Cannon *Baron Brrr's Wash Cycle *Marx's Phase Cannon *Blade's Breaker Beam (Smaller in size) *Plasma Kirby's Plasma Blast (Plasma form only) *Sword Kirby's Sword Strike (Sword form only) *Fireball (Fire form only) Battles *Silver Sonic vs Sonic *Silver Sonic II vs Sonic *Psuedo-Sonic vs Sonic *Metal Sonic vs Sonic *Mecha Sonic vs Sonic and Shadow *Mecha Sonic vs Yoshi *Mecha Sonic vs Marx *Mecha Sonic vs Smithy Gang *Plasma Mecha Sonic vs Heroes *8-Bit Mecha Sonic vs 8-Bit Axem Rangers vs 8-Bit Heroes *Mecha Sonic vs Mario vs Bowser *Sword Mecha Sonic vs Marx *Fire Mecha Sonic vs Super Baron Brrr *Fire/Sword Mecha Sonic vs Kirby, Shadow, Yoshi and King Dedede *Cape Mecha Sonic vs Mario and Luigi *Mecha Sonic/Semi-Super Mecha Sonic/Metallix vs Meta Knight *Metallix vs Heroes Trivia *Mecha Sonic's voice clips are from the same as the ones in SMBZ, which uses Final Form Cooler's voice clips, however, when he says the name of the Chaos attack he will use, it sounds more robotic, same as wih when he uses his own Ground Pound, he makes the same noise Yoshi make when he Ground Pounds, but it is also more robotic, as well as other spoken attacks *Mecha Sonic is made of a combination of Metal Sonic, Silver Sonic, Silver Sonic II and Psuedo Sonic, the latter three were deactivated while the former one fused with them and took control *Mecha Sonic's Sword is different to Kirby's and Sonic's (Kirby gaining attire similar to Link, with a chunky sword, and Sonic getting the Excalibur sword from Sonic and the Black Knight a sword and armour similar), his is more of a purple lightsaber, much like that belonging to Mace Windu Category:Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Machines Category:Mecha Sonic